


摘雾

by Arsene007



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsene007/pseuds/Arsene007
Summary: 三角恋/ooc预警，不喜请回避。





	1. 摘雾-0.5

——————

深夜，狗仔埋伏在女演员金容仙家门前。

他想要是消息无误，今晚文星伊肯定会到金容仙家幽会，若能捕捉到亲密画面就能趁同性婚姻法案通过炒一波热度。

「标题就订，同婚法案通过，同志女星有望结婚之类的……」娱乐记者边低声呢喃边将镜头对准大门处等待。

果然，十几分钟后一辆黑色轿车驶来，停在金容仙别墅旁的小巷。

「是谁呢？哇啊……终于！」

抬眼发觉里头的人影是文星伊，狗仔顿时激动了起来。

「……奇怪。」

可惜下车的不只一人，除了记者想偷拍的文星伊外还多了一名女子。

面戴黑色口罩的文导演身旁站着同样戴黑口罩的歌手丁辉人，即便口罩遮住她们大半张脸，但那无法掩盖的气质瞬间暴露了她俩的身份。

「怎么回事……」

下车后文导演搂着丁歌手，看上去十分亲密，低头耳语时甚至近得宛如亲吻。

一连串超乎预料的信息冲击狗仔的脑袋，若不是金容仙随后出现，他可能早忘了自己要偷拍的对象是何人。

……

金容仙出现在门口，拉着两人的手进门，然后……就没有然后了……

狗仔蹲在外头期待能在拍到什么，可是并没有什么 ……

丁辉人和文星伊都在金容仙家过夜，看上去就是很好的姐妹来玩罢了。

收拾收拾东西，狗仔暗叹几声后回报给上司，表示今日仍一无所获。

——————

往后几日亦是如此，但凡跟着偷拍的狗仔都会发现一个事实，在暧昧的日月二人之间总会夹个丁辉人。

丁歌手宛如盾牌似的护着金演员、文导演的秘密恋情。

「我天，丁歌手都不觉得尴尬吗？」

「当电灯泡当到这个程度，真是好姐妹。」

「说不定人家吃狗粮吃的很开心……」

几个可怜狗仔聚在一处，讨论着连日的白费功夫与丁歌手的稀奇行径。

然而他们不晓得，谈恋爱的人不单单是日月二人。如果将一系列的互动串起，他们会发现意想不到的实情。


	2. 摘雾-001

当年的新人演员金容仙，如今成了炙手可热的一线女星，除了接不完的广告宣传外，各式影视剧本亦蜂拥而至，积在案上的剧本眼看就要超过半尺。

然而时间有限、精力有限，再厉害的演员也不可能全接，势必要从中选出较合适的，免得消耗了金容仙本身的价值。

当然，过滤剧本需要充足的知识、经验。

原先公司安排了一批负责筛选节目通告、广告等的专责人士，但在数次出包并粉丝的批评后，最终工作掉到了文星伊头上。

不知何时开始，负责过滤通告、剧本的便一直是鼎鼎大名的文星伊，文导演。

“咔哒”

丁辉人按住握把、推开门时，见到的便是埋在剧本堆中的文星伊。

「欧腻~星伊欧腻？」刚从录音室回来的丁歌手有些意外，照理而言今天是文星伊的假期，她没必要特别留在公司办公，即便是过滤剧本，也是假期之后的事才对。

「等我一下，我把这部分弄完就走。觉得困的话，可以躺沙发休息会儿，晚点容约我们吃饭。」与往常的热情不同，辉人等待期间，文星伊眼睛丝毫没有离开面前的剧本。

「好的。」

“哇哦~这么认真工作的吗？难不成星伊欧腻被勤奋的容仙欧腻感染，也步上了模范劳工之路？”坐在沙发上乖巧等待的狗狗辉不经意地想到。

……

可没过多久，丁小朋友心底立刻冒出反驳的声响：“喔不，容仙欧腻的努力程度不是凡人能达到的，估计是星伊欧腻心血来潮吧~人家好歹是个导演，看看剧本激发灵感也是有可能的，嗯嗯。”

丁辉人想完朝文星伊飘了一眼。

书堆中，一头银色发丝的女子快速扫视着密密麻麻的文字，一目十行的功力真没几个人能媲美得了。此外，卷起的袖口透出一丝干练帅气，一不小心便引人出神。

“今天穿的好好看，要是没有摄像头真想从后面抱一下。。。”早被吸引的丁辉人视线由袖口移到领口随后向下至纤瘦的腰身。

如此这般肆无忌惮的打量，直到文星伊突然其来的话语将她拉回现实。

「好了，这样就可以了。」阖上剧本，没发现旁人盯着自身的文星伊起身披上西装外套。

「喔……喔……晚餐。」处于惊吓状态的狗狗辉则为刚才的眼神感到窘迫，内心暗自期望文星伊没察觉。

「饿过头了？走吧~」赶着收拾剧本的文星伊没发现辉人渐渐泛红的耳根，以为是饿过头导致辉人反应迟钝，提上公事包后匆促地牵着人儿往门外走去。

「欧腻，我们需要去接容仙欧腻吗？」

「不，今天是她开车来接我们。」说这话时，文星伊还没察觉不对劲。

——————

抵达一楼，两人才有深刻的感悟。

「……星伊欧腻，我想我们还是打车去。」见到马路旁的跑车，丁辉人内心的一角开始崩落。

「嗯，我赞同。」文星伊像是回想起什么不可描述之事，脸色变得沉重。

「这台车过于高调，我可不希望再被记者偷拍。开这么显眼的跑车，根本是在告诉狗仔，来追我啊~我是super star金容仙。」

「哦~就算不是这台车，驾驶座也不能让给她。」

「？？？」到底发生过什么……丁辉人被文星伊保护着，以致没搭过金容仙开的车，此时内心充满问号。

——————

同场加映

那些年追过容仙的狗仔

狗仔A:「千万不要试图跟踪金容仙的车。」

狗仔C:「应该说她开车的日子，都不要外出……」

喔喔，话说狗仔B呢？

狗仔A:「他跟车后……」

狗仔C:「不要问原因，你会怕。」


	3. 摘雾-002

最终三人打车去的餐厅，跑车则暂时停放于RBW公司的地下室。

……

前往餐厅的路上，

坐在后座的星狗二人低头窃窃私语。

「我好像明白……妳为何不让容仙欧腻开车了。」回想刚刚在地下停车场的场景，靠着文星伊肩膀的丁辉人了然说到。

「是吧~我说的没错吧~」文星伊也不知金容仙倒车入库怎么练的，试了好几次都失败，最后还是自己帮忙停的车。

「倒车技术……连我这个开电动玩具车的都自叹弗如。」

「天，电动车还在妳家吗？」

「一直都在，怎么可能丢呢~」

「哈哈哈，也许她可以去妳家时顺道用电动玩具车练一练。」文星伊说完不轻不重的捏了辉人手心几下，像是暗示她别把现在说的悄悄话透露给金容仙。

当然，坐在前座的大姐没察觉后头叽叽喳喳的两只，而是戴着耳机、低头滑手机看最新一期的WHEETV，并在背景乐感染下顺道哼了几句「Not easy ~」。

（所谓的WHEETV乃丁辉人出道后开始的一系列剪辑影片，能看到小狗辉可爱的日常互动及节目筹备时的帅气姿态。）

自该频道开拨以来，金容仙都尽可能准时收看，通知响起便点开视频给可爱的辉人按爱心，随着粉色心型飘起她那浅浅的嘴角。

“辉妮真的是很可爱呀~唉一古~”

人在副驾的金演员发挥精湛演技，方克制住内心激动之情。

“哇啊啊，怎么这么可爱，心空，SK~”

默默在内心狂吼，要是在家中，金容仙女士早已兴奋蹦起身而非这般冷静自制。

——————

不久，车停在一处高级餐馆前。

「容~下车啰~」文星伊替金容仙开门后柔声说到，对于看视频看得忘我的金容仙没有多问什么，毕竟痴迷辉人的欧腻也不是第一次见。

有次接机，金容仙就因顾着找小可爱丁辉人而差点撞上行人。

「进去再看，边看边走容易跌倒。」按住金容仙握手机的手，文星伊将手机从她手中抽出放入自己的大衣口袋，谁叫不这么做无法打断金演员热切投注在萤幕上的目光。

「唔…怎么这么快到……」痴痴望着手机，差点脱口喊出my phone 的金女士无奈下车，微微嘟起的美好唇型透出被打断的不满。

「已经过十几分钟啦~辉人和我今天一天没吃多少，要是再晚可能会饿得昏头……我们先吃饭，嗯？」文星伊戴着黑口罩、白帽，仅露出一对澄澈双眼，看上去特别奶，搭配说到最后一字时的歪头动作，透出一股软萌气息。面对这样的她，金容仙觉得心脏不合时宜的加快了几分。

「咳，辉人减重不吃就算了，妳怎么也跟着少吃……」撇过头、加快脚步，金容仙觉得晚上和这两位吃饭真是太伤了，究竟心脏要被爆击几次。

“如果人心中真的有小鹿，

那头小鹿不知撞死几回啦！”

金容仙心想。

「嘻嘻，欧腻现在是在担心我吗？」

文星伊宛如听见她的心声，加大步伐没有放过意图闪躲的她，纤长的指尖顺势勾上她的手臂。

「才没有。」

——————

心口不一的金女士在说完这话的几秒钟后，寻问服务员哪几道菜上的比较快，先各来一份。


	4. 摘雾-003

丁辉人不清楚，今夜的金容仙为何热衷于给自己夹菜。文星伊也很奇怪，没有因容仙欧腻只给自己夹菜提出抗议，只是暧昧的笑着。

「欧腻，我去一下厕所。」

「喔，喔好。」

连仅仅上个厕所，都帮自己拉椅子，这两位欧腻是哪根筋不对……

——————

丁辉人离开包厢往厕所方向走去，途中没发觉餐厅某处飘来的目光。

直至上完厕所，正欲冲手才碰上故作巧遇的热情粉丝。

「请问，妳是歌手丁辉人吗？」年约二十出头的两名女粉丝，一左一右包了上来。

「内…」夹在中间、感到错愕的辉人飘了眼镜子便低头搓手，无处安放的小手就这么搓了两分钟。

“呜啊……忘记戴口罩出来了。”

被认出的小狗辉默默哀嚎几声。

“好尴尬……”转身时即便外表看不出异状，可当事人是极想逃离厕所的。

「那个……」

两名女孩拿出纸笔，一副要签名的模样。

「嗯……」丁辉人快速将手上的水抹掉后，无声的接过笔，分别签了名。

“这样就可以了吧……”她心想。

却没料到这是误会一场。

两名女孩随后各补了句：「呃…可以请您帮我们问问颂乐欧腻，方便留个签名吗？只要签名就好」「我是《岚日》的忠实粉丝，最喜欢的是颂乐欧腻演的尹智允，麻烦您帮我和她说一声撒啷嘿唷……我真的很喜欢欧腻，最喜欢了，拜托您。」

「……好……好的。」发觉自己搞错情况的丁辉人顿时手足无措，面上除了浅浅的失落还多了窘迫的红。

……

「辉人~怎么了吗？」丁辉人脑子还转不太过来，耳朵变窜进一道熟悉的声音。

原来，文星伊受金容仙之命出来找寻丁辉人，正巧撞见这幕。

「妳的粉丝？」

文导演习惯性将手搭上小狗辉肩上，敏锐的她察觉辉人肢体僵硬、脸色不太对，声音跟着冷了几分。

「啊……不……」丁辉人不晓得该从何说起，人家的本子上还有自己大大的签名呢~要说自己签错吗？真是太丢脸了……

「嗯~是容仙欧腻的粉丝呀~」未等回答，抓到态势的文星伊转换成亲切模式，将辉人勾到自己身后，并接过两名粉丝手中的纸笔。

「是要签名，对吧~我们一向买一送二，毫不吝啬。嘻嘻，颂乐xi 的签名我会帮忙的，等等请人送出来给妳们。」恶作剧似的，文星伊将自己的名字签在丁辉人旁边，只留一小块空白。

小粉丝沉醉于文星伊帅气的样貌，没有发觉纸上空白处所剩无几，连连说了几句：「谢谢欧腻。」就害羞的溜了出去。

——————

文星伊和丁辉人回来时，金容仙正嚼着鸡肉。

「喔某，你们怎么去这么久？」

「遇上两个粉丝，谁叫我们辉人魅力太大呢~」文星伊将纸笔推到金容仙面前，说话时不忘调侃辉人几句。手掌则不安分的揉着辉人僵硬的后颈，远看那动作如同拎了一只小狗。

「欸~~明明是容仙欧腻的fan。」望向纸上大大的两个签名，辉人觉得文星伊是故意的，纸面被霸占得只剩一小块空位……

「嗯？我的？」吃东西吃得津津有味、毫无女星自觉的金容仙挑了挑眉。

「都怪欧腻太有名了，所以妳名字别签太大，这么有名气了，应该轮我和辉人火一把~」

「是、是。」金容仙不晓得谁惹到文星伊，在纸上空白处优雅的签名后未再多问。

——————

同场加映

其实文星伊不开心要从先前说起，于辉人以先她去过一次厕所。在厕所听到两名女子的聊天内容。

「刚刚没看错的话是颂乐吧。」

「肯定是颂乐欧腻，那个眼神和步伐，我不会认错。啊~欧腻好美，在她旁边的文导演也好帅呀~」

「我记得还有个人……」

「是经纪人吧？」

「不是，是歌手……最近出solo的歌手丁辉人啦~」

「嗯？我觉得那个人长得不怎么样，就歌声还能听，不过现在录音室都会修音，唱得好只能说后制精良。」

「妳说的对，真不懂那种人怎么攀上我们颂乐女神。也许是想上位？」

在厕所间的仓鼠星OS:千万不要让我知道妳们是谁，否则……


	5. 摘雾-004

「辉人呐~祝贺妳音源AK ~上周回国后就该帮妳庆祝的，可惜时间总对不上，今天终于有机会一起庆祝啦~」

「欧腻，这话妳刚才说过了。」

文星伊扶着脸颊通红的金容仙，边在内心告戒自己，下次不能再让她喝这么多，否则负责收拾的自己会很悲催。

「容仙欧腻还好吗？唔…我想……要不买个解酒饮料……一会儿就好，星伊欧腻我很快回去。」在后头提包包的丁辉人翻出钱包，决定去超商买解酒茶（一方面是买些酒和文星伊继续喝，精神大好的她还能再来几罐。）

「好吧~但妳别买太多，妳懂我的意思……我不希望一次照顾两个。」文星伊嗅出小酒鬼打的算盘，多交代了几句。

「呵呵，欧腻，我的酒量妳还不清楚吗？」

辉人咯咯笑着，在夏季的夜晚边跳边走，离去的身影似乎伴随叮当的清亮响声。

——————

拐过小径，别墅映入眼帘。

文星伊搀扶着老奶奶化的金容仙，艰难的开门后将沉重的负担拉到沙发处躺下。

随后容奶奶表示：「星，我不想洗头。」

「……妳知道自己几天没洗头了吗？小轰子。再不洗我都要嫌弃妳了。」文星伊脱下西装外套、卷起衣袖，白皙纤长的手臂露了出来，分明的轮廓映照在昏黄的台灯下甚是好看。

金容仙看着她的背影，脑子逐渐昏沉，眼皮重得像是被绑上了铅块，仅能睁开一小条，「辉人呢？」浑沌的脑袋突然冒出这句话，金演员于意识涣散的情况下未多加思考，脱口而出。

「辉人去买解酒饮料……」文星伊转身蹲下、手持卸妆棉靠在沙发旁。「乖，别动。」抬手，沾湿的表面由内而外小心拂过金容仙水嫩的肌肤。

「解酒茶给谁的？」

「给妳的。」除妳以外还能是谁，文星伊看着笑咪眼的金容仙，思考她这种傻愣愣的情况会持续多久。

「妳的呢？」

「嗯？」

「妳也需要解酒茶吧？」

「……妳看我喝过解酒茶吗？」

说到解酒茶的味道，文星伊实在喜欢不起来，那股异味用可乐也难以覆盖过去，要是每次喝酒都得为此受罪，不如不喝酒来得好。

「妳喝过。」

「没呢~」收回帮忙卸妆的手，文星伊准备起身。

怎知……

「明明就有，从我这儿偷喝的。」金容仙抬手拉住文星伊的衣角不让她走。

「嗯？」文星伊摆脱不了腰间扯住的力道，向金容仙方向偏去。清丽的面容顿时欺上演员发烫的脸颊，两人距离近得几乎要亲上。

「……」

温热的鼻息打在面庞，有些发痒。

「呃…」

文星伊正想后退就被一双手按了回去，薄薄的唇瓣贴上一片柔软。

侵略性的……酒味，有些甜，混着湿润触感的还有好闻的香水味，绵柔的香气似乎化进自身血液。

「上次妳就是这样偷喝的。」眼角染红，姿态邪魅的金容仙伸出舌头舔过文星伊嘴角说到。

「唔……是这样吗？」

文导演想起上次和金演员喝酒的情景。不过当时只是偷饮了两口她喝过的解酒茶，今晚记忆怎的变成接吻。

「间接接吻，和接吻是差不多的。」  
金容仙阖眼、困倦的靠向她肩头，吐出的语句显然在为方才的吻找借口。

「歪理。」

算了，由着她吧~

文星伊觉得刚才那点酒气就足够自己沉醉整夜，难得主动的人儿主动起来分外有杀伤力。

——————

「话说，妳要不要去洗澡了。」收拾好卸妆液、卸妆棉，文仓鼠戳了戳容兔兔的脸颊肉。

「……」

疲倦的容兔兔选择装死。


	6. 摘雾-005

另一头。

空无一人的街道上，丁辉人揣着白色塑胶袋，袋中的解酒茶、烧酒、啤酒随她向前的步伐缓缓摇晃，画出一道不深不浅的弧形。

「一、二、三~」

一是金容仙、

二是文星伊、

三是自己。

踩上三级阶梯，手指轻按门铃，须逾，熟悉的脚步声由远而近。

「回来了？」开门的文星伊倾身向前，拥抱似的想接过她手中的塑胶袋。

「我只买了一些，不重的。」

「既然不重就给我提吧~」

丁辉人听文星伊这么说，没在纠结，松手将袋子递上，跟在她身后进了门，然后从鞋柜取出属于自己的那双拖鞋。

（除去辉人的黑色拖鞋，细看会发现上头正好少了两双，分别是文星伊、金容仙的，三人的拖鞋样式相同，仅颜色有些许差异。）

不同颜色，不同性格，行事低调的丁辉人觉得深沉的黑在适合自己不过了。即便不是一眼看去充满神秘感的类型，但能够看到自己真实面的除了好友安惠真，就只有文星伊、金容仙。

文星伊、金容仙二人不单是亲近的欧腻，而是更上一层的存在……用恋人、情人来形容似乎更加适合。

「我们之间是什么关系呢？」

辉人未曾从她们口中听见类似的话。

游走灰色边界般，三人没有具体定义这段关系，而是很有默契的维持平衡。

——————

深夜，安顿好金容仙后，文星伊和丁辉人坐在客厅喝酒、看电影。

新装潢好的客厅除了一盏黄灯，只剩萤幕发出的些许亮光，整个空间充斥着幽暗与沉沉酒气。

「cheer 。」罐子碰撞，两人将最后一点酒全灌入腹中。

随后丁辉人发出一声舒爽的感叹，「哈啊~」微弱的气音混着电影片尾曲敲击文星伊的耳膜，有种无法言说的感受。

伴随肩上逐渐加重的力道与飘散的淡薄香水味，丁辉人自然地靠往她身上，文星伊侧身、眼角余光，正好扫过丁辉人的绝美侧颜。

「11/14有空吗？」文星伊偏头，面颊依着丁辉人一头黑色头发，缓缓开口。

「嗯？」

「先前帮容看通告，发现有个节目不错……妳有空不妨考虑看看。若是时间空出来，刚好可以和妳容仙欧腻一起。」

「我和容仙欧腻？」

「嗯，虽然那个通告很多人再挤，不容易入选，但我有办法帮妳排进去。」

「唔…这么热门……是什么样的通告呀？」

「玩游戏？简单的说就是分小队伍破任务~妳这么聪明，肯定能赢的。我们辉妮不是游戏小能手吗？」

「妳都说到这个份上……如果容仙欧腻去，我就去吧~排开那天的其他通告也会去的。」

「那好，我明天给妳经济公司发资料。」语毕文星伊揉了揉丁辉人的小脑袋儿，并起身将桌上的酒罐压扁装入塑胶袋。

为方便她收拾，辉人将双腿收拢，盘腿坐到沙发上，一副安静乖巧的模样，待文星伊都收完才再度开口：「唔嗯……欧腻有人说过妳很帅吗？」

「是有人说过，怎么啦？」文星伊愣了几秒，没想到她会突然蹦出这么一句。

「唉，没事。」丁辉人打从心底佩服文星伊，先不提她那广得吓死人的关系网，对于她从不吃醋这点亦深感钦佩。

丁辉人虽然喜欢金容仙也喜欢文星伊，但主动替他们制造相处机会是极少的事……

在她心底隐隐的有股担忧，害怕日月走太近会抛弃自己。

——————

本场加映

「欧腻，说妳帅的有哪些人呐？」换上一身睡袍，躺在床上的丁辉人隔着金容仙摸上文星伊的手臂，之前光顾着想那些有的没的，以至于忘记盘问咱们文导演。

「几万人。」

「昂？」丁小朋友内心泛出一股无名火，下意识的捏了下文导演。

「粉丝已经破两万了，加上其他认识的……」话还没说完的文星伊一脸无辜，小小的手臂在半空挥舞抗议着。要不是金容仙睡着，蜡笔小新语调恐怕就这么大声飙出来了。

「您确定，只有粉丝吗？」

「……」文星伊闭上眼，决定学金容仙假寐。

无奈的丁辉人望着天花板，心想“我太难了”

差点忘记自己喜欢的对象都有粉丝，而且粉丝基数还很坚固，比起互相吃醋，女友粉的势力明显更庞大。


	7. 摘雾-006

早晨，金容仙是被热醒的，她看着一左一右贴着自己的人儿，不知该说什么。

“来个恶作剧好了。”面对热醒自己的罪魁祸首，金女士决定回敬一下，伸手试图弄醒两位情人。

首先是左侧的丁辉人。

金容仙将身体转向左边观察她卸妆后的奶气睡相。

“卸妆后真的是孩子呀~哎一古…好可爱，差四岁果然有差。”她先是感叹几句，接着抚过丁辉人稚气的脸颊，温热的掌心顺着下颚由右锁骨附近的纹身走向白皙后颈，经过左侧脖颈时手指轻轻描摹，在CADDO的纹身上方打圈。

「嗯~」敏感的丁小朋友被碰得缩起身体，像是含羞草一样，双腿卷着棉被、半张脸埋进枕头，金色短发因微小的动作散开、遮住她的耳朵。

「辉人~」金容仙抬手替她拢好头发，紧接指腹轻触耳廓，边说边从耳后游走至她的后颈，学文星伊的方式以指尖扫过后颈皮肤。

「哼~嗯 ~」丁辉人发出哼声，柔濡的嗓音让金容仙想起一些少儿不宜的画面。

在过往共享体温的夜晚……辉人于她身下就是发出此类呻吟，好听的声音在炙热的缠绵下挤压出来。与豪放相反，隐忍的喘息总搔的人心痒，想要索取她更多。

「嗯……欧腻……」那时，脸红、娇喘着讨饶，眼睛泛水光的模样，想想就引人犯罪。

「……咕。」

沈浸于回忆的金演员咽了口口水后警觉过来，连忙抽手，“继续下去会很危险。”要不是文星伊在身后，她不确定自己能不能制住内心骤然浮现的冲动。

文星伊若知道她在想这些东西，恐怕会不时调侃，还是趁两人未醒收手作罢，免得发展至失控场面。

——————

然而，文星伊早就醒了。

她是第一个醒的，一直以来如此。

被闹钟训练出的生理时钟十分准时，即便是没设闹钟的日子也会自动清醒过来。

自金容仙面向丁辉人之后，她就没阖过眼，全程盯着捣蛋的金女士。

「容~妳要玩多久。」待金容仙不再玩弄丁辉人，她才伸出右手环上金容仙的腰身，将演技一流的人儿勾入自己怀中。

「呀啊~妳醒了？」

「嗯~」文星伊被她瑟缩的反应逗得发出了声，并露出一贯的鼻肌笑。

「我也刚醒呢~妳早餐想吃什么？」金容仙咕噜噜的瞪大眼睛，底气不足的开口询问。（要是普通人或许就被她这演技蒙了过去，但在文星伊面前很快就被拆穿。）

「哦~妳刚醒吗？」文导演收紧手臂，两人之间贴合的几乎没有缝隙，暧昧的气息打在金容仙脸颊上。

「是呀~」我是刚刚醒来没错，不算说谎，金演员努力说服自己的心，好使外观不易看出破绽。

「嗯~真的？」文星伊嘴角漾起一抹微笑，左手掌钻进衣服贴着金容仙后背，以点火的态势触碰她的身体。

「喂喂！辉人还在，妳克制一下。」

「我在时妳也没有克制呀，况且是妳问我早餐吃什么的，我想吃妳。」

「……」

文星伊把人撩到生火后才罢手，

金容仙欲哭无泪。

——————

同场加映

早餐时间。

辉人一手揉着惺忪睡眼，一手环住做早餐的文星伊，靠着她的肩头打盹。金容仙则在文星伊身旁卷紫菜包饭，并将做好的紫菜包饭细心摆盘。

「唔~好吃~」边包边吃的金容仙喂叹几声，也给丁辉人嘴里塞了一个。

「哦~欧腻厨艺越来越好了呢~」紫菜包饭的热气在口中扩散，文星伊背上的无尾熊愉快说到。

「……我的呢？」从头到尾没被喂食的文星伊一脸无奈。

「妳不是吃过了吗？」记仇的金容仙忆起早上的事情，给她包了一卷只有饭和盐巴的。

「那不算……」

上桌后。

「呃…你们觉得这个好吃？」文星伊咀嚼着单有咸味的紫菜包饭，怀疑起天使二人的味觉。


	8. 摘雾-007

门前三双鞋、架上三件外衣。

细看风格相距甚大，并排却不显违和。

金容仙的经纪人智友站在玄关处，猜测着同自家演员一处的另外二人是谁？

……

刚这么想，其中一人便冒了出来。

「早安，智友欧腻，进来坐着等吧~」身穿运动外套的文星伊礼貌地打过招呼，并从柜子取下客用拖鞋。

「噢……，不好意思，打扰了。」智友在金容仙身边工作未满一年，对于金容仙的感情世界尚无太多了解。只知前辈说过，文导演和金容仙关系不是普通的好，公司里的人都当他们是一对。

不过……眼下不只两个人呀~

「星伊欧腻，咖啡煮好了。」在这对日月cp 间有个微妙存在，便是此刻端着咖啡壶走来的丁辉人。

智友很好奇，丁辉人没有对金容仙、文星伊的甜腻气场感到不适吗？要是自己与一对情侣同住，哇啊，想想就尴尬。

「智……智友欧腻，早安~我们煮了美式咖啡唷~」辉人戴着细框眼镜，与solo 时的高冷模样相反，发现有外人在随即奶声奶气的藏到文星伊后头。

「早安~」经纪人觉得自己病了，居然觉得丁歌手躲着的身影看上去有些可爱。

「……」像是察觉经纪人脑中所想，文星伊笑着没说话，只是投向辉人的眼光多了一丝宠溺，递马克杯给她时，眼睛紧盯她倒咖啡的小手。

稍后，「欧腻也喝一杯吧~」穿着宽松上衣的辉人给经纪人倒完咖啡，便蹦蹦跶跶如风似的溜进厨房，再也看不到人影。

“原来丁歌手私下这么软萌的嘛~好像一只柯基犬~”智友无法抑制脑中跳出的“好可爱、好可爱”回声，脑海重复播放着丁辉人离去时的小跑步，直到金容仙提着包走出来。

——————

车上，长发披肩的美人闭目凝神，身体向后靠着看似休息，其实头脑正飞快转着。

“满档行程，首先是拍广告，之后是一场代言活动，稍晚还要直播、更新IG。”

虽然工作多到爆炸，但金容仙未曾开口抱怨，毕竟有工作总比没工作好，代言多代表自己还是有些热度的。

实际上，单单是有些热度？

当然不，在一般人眼里，她压根不是有些热度的程度，而是大火的一线女星，只是本人没有自觉。

「呼~」

金容仙默想一遍行程后，思绪飘向远方，眼前浮现的是昨夜同住的两名恋人。

“差点忘记，回家要让丁辉人给自己唱一下新专歌曲，一直想听听现场版的。啊~还有家里的泡菜没了，看是联络星伊买还是自己买回去。除了这些，好像少了什么……啊……”

金容仙咯噔一声，想起几天前的转发，连忙挑出手机。

❤ Whee In-Easy(点击拨放)

转发自文星伊的贴文，底下满是留言。

热度高的几条分别是

“转发接收小星星，啊不~是小心心”

“两位何时结婚（狗头）”

“我们欧腻不需要男人，有文导演就够了（偷笑）”

“啊啊啊，我喜欢的人转发了我喜欢的歌。”

“太好听了，我爱音色流氓丁辉人~（烟花）”

「嘻嘻，欧腻，妳看过辉人的MV吗？」金容笑着给夸辉人的留言按赞，然后抬眼望向驾驶座的智友。

「看过呀~她不论舞蹈还是歌声都很棒，给人干净俐落的感觉。原以为她是高冷型的，没想到私下很可爱呢~」经纪人对辉人蛮有好感的，接连夸了数句。

「是吧~很可爱吧~」听她这么一说，金容仙像是被开启了什么开关，笑得越发灿烂。

隐隐散发出慈祥的气息？

经纪人观察着金演员，统整一早上的资讯，暗自下了批注：一家三口（丁辉人=日月的孩子。）

————————

同场加映：被加薪的智友

智友没想过加薪的日子这么快到来，毕竟她工作尚未满一年，即便之前有丰沛的经验，但也绝不到可加薪的时点。

「容仙欧腻很中意妳，所以让公司给妳调薪。」

……我最近没做什么呀？

顶多开会、整理资料。

「她说追星要花不少钱，所以给妳多发一点，此外让我告诉妳，要是饭圈出了可爱的辉人周边记得通知她。」

……

经纪人表示：怎么知道我入坑了的……话说，可以跟辉人合照吗？

丁辉人：好呀~（脸红）

文星伊、金容仙：只能合照不能再多了~（监视中）


	9. 摘雾-008

文星伊送金容离去时，上前拥抱了一下，如往常那般。

丁辉人就没她这么大胆了，外人缺席时她可以比文星伊热情，但一有外人在就感觉浑身不对劲只能躲着。

——————

送走二人后。

「他们走啰~」像是呼唤什么般，文星伊朝卧室走去，并伸手挖出躲在棉被里的丁辉人。

「唔…」穿着宽松睡衣的丁歌手感受到两只手臂穿过自己腋下往上拖，无可避免地棉被脱离后衣衫不整的挂到文星伊手臂上。

「哈哈哈，该起来了。」文星伊见她一副还想睡的模样笑出了声，觉得实在是太可爱了。

可爱的辉人除了自己、容仙以外，可没多少人见过，她有预感要是丁辉人露出本性……将圈粉无数，届时发掘这个宝藏女孩的人会飞速增长。

「欧腻~」

「？？？」丁辉人伸出双手环上文星伊的脖颈、扣住，瞬间加重的力道将两人拉回床上。文星伊怕压着她，两只手没敢放松，倒下时硬是撑在了丁辉人上方。

「怎么了？」文星伊听着耳边传来的清浅呼吸声，开口问到。

丁辉人抱着文星伊的脖颈没有说话，只是挨着，直至闻得心满意足才回答：「妳身上有容仙欧腻的味道，我喜欢。」

她晓得文星伊向来有拥抱金容仙的习惯，身上沾点金容仙的香水是寻常不过的事情，回想起来，两人身上总有相似的柔和香气，那股气味虽不凸出，然而格外令人安心、放松。

「……妳不怕我吃醋嘛？居然说抱抱是为了闻容仙的味道。」文星伊侧身躺上床，抬手抚过丁辉人的脸颊。

「妳不会吃醋的，谁的醋都有可能，就是容仙欧腻的绝对不会。」

丁辉人俏皮的眨了下眼，清亮的双瞳泛出文星伊的倒影。

在那之中文星伊看到有些无奈的自己。

……谁说不会吃醋呢~

——————

始终，丁辉人内心有个无法抹消的念头，那就是文星伊爱金容仙多一点，自己次之。相对于金容仙亦是，文星伊对金容仙的重要程度肯定大过自己。

所以回答文星伊的吃醋疑问时，她很有自信的做出文星伊不会吃醋的结论。

但要说文星伊更偏爱谁多一点，那还真的很难……与丁辉人的臆想不同，她的状态会视情境更迭，有时偏向金容仙、有时偏向丁辉人。只是外在差异不大，故看上去对两边程度相当。

「问题是我现在吃醋了。要求补偿、补偿~」此时偏向丁辉人，化身蜡笔小星的文导演决定趁此敲诈一把。

「欧腻，我没有什么能给妳的了，况且我甚少拒绝妳的要求，有没有补偿都一样，不是吗？」辉人凑近，手指贴近文星伊的后颈摩挲、鼻尖蹭着文星伊的鼻尖，宛如小动物。

温润的嗓音，搭配乖顺的肢体动作，在辉人撒娇攻势下，文星伊感觉轻飘飘的，脑子一片空白想不出好的要求，只能回答：「没关系，我先保留，等我有想要的再告诉妳不迟。」

所谓平常不撒娇，突然撒娇起来要人命就是这个道理。就算是经历颇多的文星伊也受不住丁辉人的攻势。

——————

同场加映：金女士的香水

「你们觉得哪个味道好？」金容仙给文星伊、丁辉人递上十几张试香纸，均是厂商寄来的。

文星伊凭感觉快速选了比较能接受的两款，然后补上一句「我喜欢妳原先用的那款，闻着熟悉。」

「辉人呢~觉得哪一个比较好。」

丁辉人一连串闻下来，嗅觉失灵，选也不是不选也不是，「呃…欧腻喜欢哪一个。」只能弱弱的抛出一句。

花了点时间，金容仙想了想，考量实用性后正经的说：「我觉得味道重一点的比较好，有些香水散太快了~」

……

……

……

听到这句，身旁的文星伊、丁辉人连想到同一件事。

直白星：「妳该不会是为了盖过头发的味道？我觉得妳还是按时洗头，别想用香水掩藏。」

婉转辉：「欧腻，其实我最喜欢洗发精的味道，妳常常洗头，我会很开心~」

可怜容：「……妳们对洗头是有多深的执念。」


	10. 摘雾-009

下班，回到家已是深夜1点，金容仙推开门，见着一个缩在沙发上看电视的身影。

「怎么还没睡？」金容仙靠近正在看电视的文星伊，发觉桌上躺着一蓝光DVD的塑胶盒，封面正是自己初次主演的<燕关诀>剧照。

「睡不着~就起来看看电影，妳以前的演技真的是……哈哈哈哈。」文星伊觉得她愣神的样子很有意思，故选择不夸她的演技而是轻微调侃几句。她不打算让金容仙知道，她从这部片开始就关注她了，否则某人估计会得瑟好久。

「呼……以前演得的确不好，既然不好何必挑出来看呢~真是。」金容仙脱去外衣、坐到沙发上，嘴上如此叨念，却没有关掉萤幕的意思。

「这是快结束了吧~」

「嗯，只剩最后三十分钟。」

「那好，看完在睡。」

金容仙几乎不重看过去的影像，除粉丝做的纪念视频外，鲜少注意自己剧中的模样……

现下认真观赏旧片，骨子果然透出青涩、不协调感，和如今的精湛演技有天壤之别。

「这么看来，我是不是进步很多。」

她也就敢在文星伊面前这么说，换成其他导演，多半转为安静请教，询问哪里可以改进？等等。

「……这个嘛~」文星伊见过各式各样的演员，想了想后诚恳地给予评价：「妳在年轻一辈算是上等，但和老一辈戏骨比起来还差一截，假以时日会越发厉害吧。」

「是吗？」

「是。」萤幕淡淡的光线映在文导演脸上，嘴角浅浅的微笑可瞧出她对金演员有很深的期待，且对此抱持极大的信心，认为金容仙未来会攀上自己无法到达的顶峰。

「哦~文导演真看好我呢~既然如此，考不考虑让小女子参与您的新作呢？」

「……我只评价演戏的部分~至于……接手的新作……」文星伊想让金容仙少参合，毕竟最新一部的题材有些敏感。

「嗯？如何？」

「先不走这种的，先走大众偏好的口味。」

同性题材可不是文星伊期望她碰触的区块……至少目前不是，过于敏感的话题或许折损金容仙的价值，她不想冒如此大的风险。

「我已经走够久的大众路线，嘻嘻，其实妳是不想我和其他女星有亲密戏，才反对吧？」金容仙没有戳破文星伊的担忧，而是轻巧掩上，以其他理由带过。

在演艺圈打滚这么久，要是没这点眼力，便太愧对于她的资历了。

——————

二人天南地北聊着，直至金容仙洗完澡就寝已是凌晨三点。

「晚安。」

「晚安。」

拢好丁辉人的被子，两人相视而笑，随后沉沉睡去。

——————

梦中文星伊梦见过去的金容仙。

同今夜电影中的女子，她穿着一身古装、面色沉静的坐在城墙上方俯视众人，高处、清冷的微风吹动她一袭宽大衣袍与高高束起的马尾，深棕色发丝以优美弧度飘散开来。

文星伊定睛望向她，发觉她脸上并无哀戚之色，然空气受她举止搅动，晕染出孤寂的氛围。

「若是现在的金容仙重拍，估计能拍出这种碾压、翻搅人心的场景。」轻柔的沙随风卷起，覆往文星伊的双眼。

随后。她闭上眼睛沉入幽暗中。

——————

早晨。

文星伊，即便昨夜熬夜仍准时起床。

「呼……」

经过昨晚的梦，一股意念从她心底萌芽。

“让金容仙尝试同性题材，说不定会有出人意料之外的效果。那深刻的感染力，兴许能连带感染观众，将同性间的细腻情感扩散开来。”

“而且……由我们来演绎是十分适合的，至少不会偏离现实太远。”

被动摇的文导演额靠金容仙肩膀，在内心暗暗发誓，如若金容仙决定出演，到时定护她到底。

在能力范围内，即便牺牲自己会保住她。

——————

同场加映：丁辉人与金容仙的梦

丁辉人做了一个梦。

「喵~」于咖啡厅休憩时，一只名叫como的猫趴在她腿上，一趴就再也没起来过。

可爱的猫咪这么坐着直到她清醒。

金容仙做了一个梦。

前半段记不得，只记得尾声有只可爱小狗轻咬自己手臂，细细柔柔的触感，让人觉得有些痒。

听他们阐述梦境时，文星伊忆起清早端咖啡进房的一幕，金容仙小腿搭在丁辉人大腿，而丁辉人抱着金容仙的手臂。

做梦后觉得猫可爱的辉曰：

「我觉得我们可以养只猫。」

做梦后喜欢狗的容曰：

「养狗也不错。」

……还是不要告诉这两人吧~  
将此事载入日记，  
文星伊露出满足的鼻肌笑。

Moon日记底端写着：

“一个猫系、一个犬系。我养你们就好。”


	11. 摘雾-010

「挚友和自己爱上同个人。

这是天方夜谭。」

「是的，我们看人的眼光截然不同。」

————————

丁辉人和安惠真认识十年之久，自中学时期便十分要好，即便各自出道亦保持紧密联系。

「他们两人之间有很深的情谊，对对方也很了解，我想能唱出切合歌曲的情感。」

丁辉人、安惠真二人的好感情，众人皆知，并非编曲者单方如此认为。

这也是工作室为何找她们录制“爱一个人”的缘由。

————————

先抵达录音室的丁辉人如往常认生，直到等见安惠真才有松口气的感觉。「辉人呐~」熟悉的叫唤声令她精神放松，与文星伊、金容仙呼唤有异曲同工之妙。

「黑金妮~好久不见。」出首张个人专后，丁辉人行程满满，仅有的休息时间又几乎分给金容仙、文星伊，和这位好友自然没机会见面。

安惠真也没怪罪她为何这段时间没找自己，以她俩的交情对大致的情况都是知晓的。

「妳家那两位，最近忙吗？我还想找时间请他们吃饭呢~」前阵子吃播大火，从赞助商那儿收到大量美食折价卷，正巧能用上。

「嗯~星伊欧腻还好，容仙欧腻比较忙，妳看何时方便，我问问她们。」丁辉人听到“妳家那两位”，顿时窘迫的左看右看，深怕这称呼被旁人听去、刻意解读。

「妳问？唔……不如妳把联系方式给我，我自己联络她们。」安惠真见她一副心虚样，觉得好玩。趁她愣神故意多加几句，想试试这次能否顺利挖到联系方式。

「唉唔…之前喝酒，妳才用我手机通话不是？那时候……」丁辉人有些后悔，那时不该轻忽的，一时大意导致她幼时糗事尽数流出，传入文星伊、金容仙耳里。虽然她们觉得可爱，但她还要面子的呀~

「哦~不给是怕我把中学时期的照片发给她们吗？嘻嘻，妳那儿也很多我的照片，是要怕什么？」

「妳单身，我能传给谁？难不成发给粉丝？」

「不介意妳发给他们，我现在的对象就是粉丝~哈哈哈。话说，我们之前说过先脱单的要请单身的吃饭，妳是不是要请我两顿饭。」

「……两顿？」辉人一脸疑惑的皱了皱眉，不明白为何是两顿。

「嗯~因为妳一次交了两个。」安惠真以微弱的气音在丁辉人耳边说到，吐出的气息扫过丁歌手敏感的肌肤。

「唔…妳小声点，我请客就是。」耳尖微红的丁辉人在脑海试图模拟四人一起吃饭的场景，但就是模拟不出来。想到四人同桌的尴尬气氛，不如自己请好友吃两餐来得容易些。

丁辉人觉得万无一失，安排稳妥。然而，在丁歌手没有注意的时候，安歌手早就采取行动和文导演联系上了。

至于如何联系上的，就是后话了。

————————

同场加映：接送服务

安惠真看着眼神迷茫有些困意的丁辉人，从她口中吐出的奶声撒娇明白她已经醉了。

此时，桌上的手机震动了几下，随之传出悦耳的来电铃声。

安惠真飘了一眼来电者，上头写着星欧腻。

「喂？请问妳是？」接听后她以带有磁性的声音说到。

「……」电话一头的人发觉不是辉人的声音后顿了几秒。

「我是辉人的朋友安惠真，辉人她喝醉了不方便接电话。」

「妳好，我是文星伊，可以麻烦妳照看一下辉人吗？我很快到。」听到喝醉二字，另一头的人语速变得飞快，从声音亦可听出她快速的收拾着什么。

两人又客套几句，之后便结束对话。

安惠真记的很清楚，第二通是鼎鼎大名的金容仙打来的，语气也是十分有礼貌。唯一和文星伊不同的地方是，听到辉人喝醉的第一反应。

「能请妳帮我拍张照吗？」

「什么？」

「辉人喝醉的照片，嘻嘻。」

安惠真得出一个结论，这人不是普通的变态呀~思路出奇。

「她没有在你们面前喝醉过吗？」

「有是有，但我总在她醉之前就先倒了，所以没见过她喝醉的模样。」

刷新了认知，原来金演员酒量不好。

「哈哈哈，其实辉人第一次喝酒也是很快就倒。」

「哦~真的嘛~」

「是啊！她……」别忘记安惠真也喝了酒，兴头上她将好友的糗事说了个大概。

结果，趴在桌上的丁辉人虽没有被拍下喝醉的画面，但过去的糗事几乎被金容仙听了遍。而于资讯共享的情况下，文导演理所当然的也知道了那些事迹。


	12. 摘雾-011

我好像爱上那个人

我的心是那么说的

我也知道这样绝对不行

这世界真的很可笑

我也正爱着那个人

曾向挚友一样相处 我们该怎么办

————————

听到“爱一个人”这首歌时，金容仙笑着说歌词可以拍一场年度大戏。文星伊则是开玩笑似的回应「我们来拍吧~」

结果三个人真配着音乐在家拍MV。

「剪辑之后，我们再来看效果如何~」

即便是玩耍，三人也玩的很专业。于金演员的演技指导加文导演的拍摄手法下，拍得意外的有模有样。

「……演的不错」文星伊看着萤幕中的辉人，向来认生的人儿在镜头底下出奇自然。要不是她更热爱唱歌、舞蹈，走演员之路估计也是可行的，毕竟她在各方面都极有天赋，与生俱来的记忆力，更是担任演员的一大利器。

如果她和金容仙一起出演那一部……

文星伊的脑海不自觉跳出同性题材那部电影。

————————

以同性相恋为主的《醉人城》最近准备开始筹划的，然临时有个更大的case，只得先把冷门剧本搁置，以公司新接的为主。

文星伊得知改动时程时，内心有些不快。但改编漫画的作品最好在漫画热度高时推出，才能掌握票房，这个道理普通人也晓得。

「我知道妳很中意那个剧本，不过在此之前，我们必须顺应时代潮流。相信妳明白……有足够的金费，拍起下一支会比较轻省。」公司管理阶层都这么说了，文星伊也只能照办。

收到新剧本后，文星伊很好奇是什么样的编剧会指定自己担任导演，翻开第一页。在底下几行找到，编剧：崔嘉实。

崔嘉实？陌生的名字。

文星伊回想着与这三字能对上的面孔，许久才想起，是在一场电影座谈上交谈过的人。

“记得是位风评不差的编剧，应该是看了我执导的电影有些感触，而非短短一面之缘就找上我。”文星伊如此想，内心隐隐有些高兴能被优秀的编剧挑上。

————————

好的编剧、导演、演员，搭配在一起便是极上的视觉飨宴。不过此种飨宴往往限于萤幕。

「只是召集，就达这种程度了？」文星伊看着面前的场景，有种置身电影中的错觉。

不晓得是哪家赞助商，大手笔包下一处豪华宅院开party，场上陈列各种摆饰，五光十色。

此外，和往常众人简单吃个饭不同，宽大的宅子有泳池、酒吧等设施，来的人似乎也不限于剧组人员，而是多了许多政界、商业界人士。

「这位是执导《燕关诀》、《夕月》的文导演，也是负责本次作品的导演。」在助理引导下文星伊坐到较显眼的位置，被一群穿着华贵的富人包围。

像是刻意让她等待，编剧没有第一时刻来找她，而是放着她一人应对陌生的商业钜子、政界二代。

「您和金演员熟识。请问她今天会来吗？」

「我看过您拍摄的燕关诀，从此……」

「请问您和金演员之后还会合作吗？」

“心累……”文星伊扫视周围，连个熟悉的演员也没有，好似所有认识的都被错开，分别被不同人群包围。

最豪华的一次召集，成为文导演痛苦的折磨。

她每一口呼吸，都期望金容仙的出现，好像那位至高的演员出现便能堵住这群人的嘴，停止那无止境的提问迴圈。

「金演员私下……」

「听说丁歌手……」

歌手、演员总是比导演出彩，她知道，可就是受不了没有意义的受人盘问，拍照、签名还不至于不快，挖人隐私的问题居然厚脸皮的提出真是败尽好感。

经历一连串折腾，编剧出现。

穿着一身白色西装的崔嘉实，像是救星般，将文星伊从人群中解救出来。

没有多说什么两人并肩步上二楼的包间。

「您的服装真有品味。」推门前，文星伊听她如此说到，随即回了个有善、感激的眼神。

“这个编剧人不错呀，就是今天主办邀请来的人有些素质不齐……”

没有把先前的难受怪罪于崔嘉实，反倒保有一定的好感。

——————

当然，目前为止是有好感。

但等文星伊察觉编剧真实的性格后，好感什么的将消磨的一点也不剩。

她甚至后悔，与崔嘉实有所挂勾。


	13. 摘雾-012

和在召集会上受了苦头的文星伊不同。

天使二人在家愉快的享受休息时光。

「容仙欧腻，要是把视频放出去，估计又有粉丝要说妳乱用脸了，哈哈哈哈。」辉人看着尾声的幕后花絮笑出了声。

自文星伊剪辑影片后，她时不时会把“爱一个人”的自制MV拿出来看，回味拍摄时的有趣情景。（其中不乏金容仙摆出奇怪神情的片段。）

「我看不只我，妳也会被粉丝说的。」

「嗯？说什么？」

「夸我们辉妮真可爱之类的。」

「呀啊~妳不要说这种话！昂对~」辉人抱住腿，一副因肉麻卷起的模样，在清甜尾音衬托下看上去比平常再可爱几倍，宛如一只小奶狗。

「哈哈哈。」金容仙看她边开心边害羞的样子觉得非常有意思，忍不住出手撩她：「妳知道妳在什么时候也会说这句话吗？」

「……？」

「就是“妳不要说这种话，昂对~”这句。」金容仙发挥戏精本能，语调、表情还原的维妙维肖。

「？？？我有常说嘛？」看到姐姐模仿自己，莫名的有些……，辉人无奈翻了个白眼。

「有，妳在快到的时候，喜欢说这个。」

「……」

「……」

「……」辉人眨了眨眼确幸自己没听错。

「妳不记得了吗？」金容仙靠到她身上捏了捏她的后颈，眼睛不安分的从领口望进去，若隐若现的锁骨线条。

「不知道，我没在记这种事情。」记忆力超群的丁辉人尽量让自己看上去毫无波动，但是蹩脚的演技在金演员面前破绽百出。

「妳想到什么，这里变这么红？」

「没……没有。」还未掩饰得及，受触碰发烫的后颈便将丁辉人出卖得一干二净。

「嗯~妳知道我不喜欢说谎的人吧？」

「……知道。」氛围往越来越奇怪的方向走，丁辉人内心涌起一股不祥的预感。

「真不说吗？」

「啊啊啊啊，我只是觉得热。」

「哦……也许妳的身体会比口头上诚实~」

「！？？？」不出数秒，辉人确信自己的预感是对的。

在享用晚餐前她会先被眼前的人吃干抹净。

——————

同场加映：辉人的指甲

「两位欧腻的指甲都好干净。」

「文导演指甲短，手指修长肯定是1。」

「很难说，容仙xi 的指甲也又短又圆，我站互攻。」

「大人都互攻的~~~」

在cp 论坛上不乏讨论攻受的文章，文星伊身为一名前追星专业人士，当然也有follow 。

「容，站我攻的比例是百分之66.6，比站妳的高出许多呢~」像是要炫耀什么，截图后文蜡笔小星露出有些欠揍的表情。

「……比起那种虚幻的，我更注重实质。」金容仙表面上不在意，然进房间后立刻登小号给自己拉票、投票，助长容攻声势。

唯一一个不受影响的是坐在客厅地板画画的丁辉人。攻受对她而言一点也不重要，毕竟她没有可以争执的点。

文星伊和金容仙习惯把指甲剪得短而圆滑，一直以来都是如此。丁辉人与他们不同，她总觉得自己的手剪短指甲后会变得不好看，故一向有留指甲的习惯。

「如果剪短也好看，剪也不是不行，但……唉……做受有什么不好吗？」画到一半，本人没发现自己说了什么惊人之语。

反倒旁边的日月听到后愣了一下。

「哦~挺好挺好~」文星伊发出咯咯的笑声，笑出鼻肌。

「辉人说的对，没有不好。」金容仙摆出一副明了的表情。

「嗯？」我刚刚说了什么？

辉小可爱不知道，她这句话一出口随即奠定了她总受的地位。

......

后来杂志采访、直播，只要有人依桑黑的提出关于指甲的问题，金容仙、文星伊都会坏心的表示辉人喜欢留指甲。

「大家有没有发现，我大日月每次提到指甲就会拉辉人出来档枪。」

「辉人是咱们日月教教主，为了荫蔽日月而存在~」

「只有我觉得她们是在暗示辉人受吗？（扶额）」

文星星星/按赞

容仙海海海/按赞

文星伊、金容仙开小号给第三条点赞。

他们心想：难得有人抓对重点了。


	14. 摘雾-013

丁辉人记不得是自哪个时点失控的。  
是被亲吻的瞬间，亦或是她缓缓揉捏自己后颈时候开始。

「辉~」

腰间，带有温度的手指向上点火，钻进了宽松的衣摆抚过敏感地带，于睡袍、肌肤间暧昧游走，金容仙轻柔的嗓音响在耳际宛如铺陈主曲的前奏。

「欧腻……」  
那粉色唇瓣呼出的热气与金容仙身上的香水味交错感染了丁辉人的嗅觉，将她整个人慢慢吞噬，陷入比酒精浸泡更沉的醉意。

「呼……」脑海混沌、渐渐下沉，一股力量向梦牵引。

若不是身上浮现浅浅的啃咬，她可能早已舒服的睡了过去，徜徉金容仙温暖的怀抱。

「困吗？」  
金容仙抬眼，为了拉住昏昏欲睡的人儿，挑逗没有间断。询问更像是礼貌性的，实质内容与“在我做完之前妳不能睡”差不了多少。

「困~」辉人眨了眨眼，软软的应声。

「嗯……」金容仙低头亲了亲她可爱的睫毛，脸上维持一贯的情动，没有要即时停止的意思，反倒更进一步。优美的唇型贴住辉人柔韧的腰身。

「哼……哼……」

啃咬后是亲吻，从腰间开始，一路向上，细碎的吻惹得丁辉人有些发痒，发出了浅浅的哼声，哼声听在金容仙耳里像是化了的绵花糖，隐隐透出、惹人怜爱，暗中勾引着她的魂魄。

「辉妮~」

「呃……哼……」  
丁辉人被她这么压着，亲了好几分钟。  
全身受她的抚弄发热，陷入滚烫的欲望，眼睛薄透的水雾流露出深切渴求。

然，埋在辉人颈间的金容仙没察觉她眼中闪动的渴望，仍停留于表层。  
「欧腻~」  
可怜的丁歌手，被弄得浑身绵软又无可奈何，想让金演员加快进程但没有勇气开口直说，只能拉过金容仙的手，示意般于她手背轻咬。

「想要了？」金容仙看着犬系女友，说到。

「……」  
「……」  
「……」突如其来的一句将丁辉人的脸庞炸成粉色，面对询问自己的年上，她有股冲动想挖洞躲起来。

而看着缩起的丁辉人，金容仙好像懂了一点，为何文星伊总喜欢在关键时候欺负人，因为在那个时点真无法收敛想狠狠欺负人的念头。

「不回应，我就当肯定了。」害羞的辉人正诱惑着自己做出平常不会有的举止。她倾身，剥去辉人身上仅存的衣物，随之将指尖探到隐秘处。

潮湿中，揉弄幼嫩的花蕊，在神经交会处蹂躏身下人的理智，将她逼到不得不讨饶的境地。

「嗯……哼……嗯……」在柔软的触碰下，丁辉人不可抑制的发出了哼声，脸颊因羞涩染上一层似雾的薄红，持续在外的拨弄令她欲哭无泪。

「欧腻……」

「啊……嗯…嗯…嗯……」轻快的节奏碾碎丁辉人最后一丝理智，她一手推拒、一手揪紧枕头，在交互摩擦下光滑的背脊微微拱起，眼尾因快感染成潮红。

按压一阵、潮湿的水沾染了金容仙的指腹。  
「妳还是一样敏感~」她抱着怀里略微颤抖的人，趁着潮水未完全退去送入两个指节。

「呃……」辉人没有力气阻止，只能乖乖承受、任由金容仙摆布。

「啊……嗯……嗯……」像是被引绳牵动的船，载沉载浮。


	15. 摘雾-014

丁辉人还记得两人初次过夜的情景。  
在文星伊临时有事，无法一同出游的前提下，她们改住两人房。

「双人床妳不介意吧~」

「不……不介意。」  
推着行李箱，丁辉人暗自庆幸是双人床，若是分开各睡各的她肯定没能鼓起勇气……请求美丽的金演员陪睡。

在没人陪睡的情况下，失眠乃家常便饭，难得外出放松，失眠的煎熬能避则避，有好的休息明天才能和金容仙好好玩呀~（她可不愿精神不佳，导致金容仙误会她此行兴趣缺缺。）

————————

「妳习惯睡里面还是外面？」  
丁辉人刚洗好澡，一头长发还在滴水，便被金容仙拉了过去，两人原先的距离缩减至零。

空气中飘散浅浅的皂香。

「都……都可以。辉人发尾的水滴落在金容仙的白色睡衣上，沾湿部分衣料、透出底部肉色。

「那我睡外面吧~免得上下床弄到妳。」

「嗯……」沈浸在与金演员同睡冲击的丁小可爱，愣在原地，不敢抬头对上面前人的眼睛。金容仙过于好看的面容让她有些不知所措，她不经想“这么好看的人看到自己的素颜……唉……应该会失望。”

然而，金容仙单纯的很，除了觉得真人更可爱之外，没有给予丁辉人更多评价。（她不是第一次看到辉人素颜，早在关注WHEETV时便见过，自然没有太大反应。）

「想要我帮妳吹头发吗？」

「我可以自己来，欧腻妳先睡吧。」丁辉人尴尬的退了两步，随后驱使一双短腿快速奔进浴室。

————————

吹头发期间，她脑中尽是担忧。

“今晚气氛尴尬的一匹，何况明日？”  
少了文星伊，两人之间多了丝陌生，往常习惯的肢体接触也短少许多。

「哇啊啊，果然是素颜的问题吗？」想了想，丁辉人有些后悔，认为自己不该在第一个晚上露出素颜。她以为用平常的妆容，金容仙会更喜欢自己一点。

可与丁辉人预测相反。

正在外头等待的金容仙辗转反侧，脑中因重播着辉人奔进浴室的画面而分外兴奋。“辉人害羞的样子真可爱，一不小心……我可能会把她吃了。唉……不行不行。金容仙妳要把持住，不能第一个晚上就推倒她。”

年上消抹着不纯净的思想，试图以盖棉被纯聊天压过内心躁动的渴望。

「喀——」

丁辉人出浴室时，金容仙装睡一动也不动，想看看这位小可爱会有什么反应。

辉人以为她睡了，放下心中大石乖顺的绕到内侧躺下。

「欧腻，妳睡了吗？」漆黑一片，微弱的气音划破冷空气，来者小心谨慎的态度让金容仙有些想笑。

……

「……晚安。」小奶狗温声说完，双手绕上金容仙的腰身，一只脚跨上金容仙的小腿。她想……欧腻睡了，抱一会儿应该不碍事。

怎知，须臾。

金容仙睁开眼转向丁辉人。

赐给她比失眠更无眠的夜晚。

————————

回到现在。

许是有段时间没被碰，躺着的身体略显紧绷。  
「会痛吗？」金容仙湿润的唇附上丁辉人的耳轮，在碰撞的同时轻柔舔拭。

「嗯…嗯…」耳朵敏感的辉人被她弄得失神，快感淹没了理智，「昂……嗯……慢一点。」一手软摊在床上，显得无助、可怜。

「啊……嗯……」

「哈啊……疼……」

「乖，放轻松~」金容仙贴着她，以两根手指缓慢的拓宽，直至进到深处方勾起指尖按压软肉。

「唔嗯……嗯……」酸痛、愉悦混杂着，丁辉人推拒的同时享受着金容仙独有的抚弄。

「嗯……嗯……欧腻~」渐渐……痛感消钝，被舒适的轻揉盖了过去。

「嗯……啊~啊嗯~」律动的纤细手指，前后推进，带来一波又一波的浪潮。

潮水层层堆叠，将在边缘游走的辉人卷入。  
「……」  
她浅粉的脚趾随着某次碰触曲起，双眼涣散发出无声的呜咽……轻颤哆嗦的躯体涌出更多暖热、流入金容仙掌心，濡湿金容仙的指间。

「舒服吗？」湿润收缩，吸允着金容仙的手指，金容仙看着丁辉人侧头将脸埋进枕头。

「……嗯。」回应一声喘息，辉人用棉被裹着逐渐降温的身体，在极度困倦的状态下陷入熟睡。


End file.
